1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device mounting, and more specifically to mounting clips that may be used to mount various items to a tripod or other apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting devices may come in a variety of forms. Some mounting devices are used to mount various types of hardware to a variety of types of structure. Tripod structures may be used to mount devices.
Typical tripod assemblies consist of three rigid legs which are splayed out to form a support structure for devices such as cameras. The legs are usually rigid and adapted to provide support off of the ground or other flat surface. Some tripods have some adjustment to leg length which may allow for some deviation from flatness in the surface upon which they are mounted. Such tripods are limited in the manner in which they support devices. In addition, new mounting clips are needed to meet the need for mounting a variety of devices.
Another aspect of device mounting may involve a mounting clip which may be attached
What is called for is a mounting apparatus that may function as a tripod and also as a grip mount for the mounting to vertical members. What is also called for is a clip that can be used to mount cylindrical objects. What is also called for are accessory clips for mounting of different items to tripods and monopods.